


A Warm Welcome

by Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling (LadyLustful)



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Coda, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Purple Prose, Winnetou in a suit, it apparently actually happened canonically sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling
Summary: The best part of wearing fancy clothes is getting out of them. And the best part of lovers' separation is greeting each  other again.Or, apparently there is a canon work that has Winnetou visit Karl in Germany, which I have not been able to read because I speak less than no German, but apparently goes like this: Winnetou is wearing a suit. Karl is surprised. Hot reunion sex does not happen explicitly, so I wrote an itty bitty sexy coda for it.Also, apparently it's Karl's birthday. Happy Birthday Karl!





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karla1209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla1209/gifts), [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).



> More Winnetou sexy slashy things at our discord: https://discord.gg/m7xFdHJ

As soon as we are alone, safe from being seen or overheard, I gather my bloodbrother in my arms, pressing my lips to his, conveying with the kiss the depth of my passion and longing I have felt for him, my fingers running through the thick, raven's wing curtain of hair, caressing it.  
"Sharlih", whispers my love as we break for air.  
"My beloved Winnetou."  
And then I kiss him again, and again, speechless, breathless, grateful beyond belief to finally touch and embrace the man I so love, half unsure if I am not imagining it (He's here! In Dresden! In a suit! And that, of all things, somehow never occurred to my mind as a possibilty), but the solid, warm press of his body against mine, the silky hair winding around my fingers, the smooth dark skin against my lips help to convince me that he is indeed real, not a fanciful dream induced by longing and loneliness.  
Layer by layer, I undo the suit, kissing and caressing every inch of skin revealed, reveling at the sight, the feel, the taste, relishing the ability to finally do so after months of separation.  
"Sharlih", chokes out my beloved, more frustrated than I ever heard him by the touches that stoke his desire but bring him no closer to relief.  
"Shhh..." I whisper. "Let me kiss you. Let me taste you. Let me pleasure you. I have wanted to do this since you walked through the door in this suit."  
My brother agrees, surrendering himself to my attentions.  
I turn back to his nipple, teasing the little nub with alternating pulls of blunt teeth and presses of my tongue, listening eagerly for the tiny changes in his breath, my hands roaming his body freely, but avoiding his straining arousal entirely. Soon. Soon but not yet. I know I shall not be able to control myself for long with my brother finally in my arms, his perfect body under my lips - still I put it off, drawing on every technique of mental control available to me while I tease my beloved with touch that stokes his pleasure even higher yet denies him release.   
Having paid the same attention to both of his nipples, I kiss my way down his chest, my path by no means straight, detouring this way and that yet heading inevitably towards his member.  
I press my lips to the head of it, gentle and almost chaste and he jerks before he can control himself, a full-body twitch that is brought under control almost immediately yet still speaks volumes of how overwhelmed he is with desire. For that reason precisely, I keep my touch slow and gentle at first, hoping to prolong our pleasure and knowing that anything but the lightest touches will end it almost immediately, but soon my own excited impatience overwhelms me.  
Fingers gripping his hips I slide my mouth down his shaft, reveling in the taste, the heat, the hard-yet-giving feel of it, the smooth slide of his skin against my tongue and palate, the minute tremor of his body that betrays with what effort he is holding himself back.  
He soon spills in my mouth, quiet, beyond words with pleasure, faster then I ever saw him, and I suck on him through it, swallowing every drop like a man dying of thirst, grateful beyond belief at the ability to once more commune so intimately with my brother, my lover, my beloved Winnetou. The pleasure and intimacy of the moment combine to arouse me, bringing my pleasure to a level where it would only require a single touch to crest. I stay motionless for that reason, lips wrapped loosely around him, until I can control my body again. Tender fingers slide over my face, dipping under the chin to graze the knife scar hidden there, then ever so gently tip my head back.  
"Will my brother allow me to return the pleasure?"  
I must have shown affirmation of some sort, although I am unable to say what exactly.  
As Winnetou's lithe, powerful body slides down against mine, the questing hands trail down my body, their touch gentle, yet burning like fire.  
These dextrous fingers wrapped so firmly around my length prove my undoing - with a single stroke I spill over then, choking out nonsense syllables and tensing, then slumping, against my lover.  
"My Sharlih... how my heart yearned for you, my Sharlih", Winnetou whispers to me as I rest against him, spent and blissful.


End file.
